old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Knight of the Raven
"We shall return these abominations to the very earth that spat them out!" Advanced (NDM) The Fellowship of the Shroud believes in taking the battle to the enemy. Their very best warriors form an order known as the Knights of the Raven, and their mandate is very clear: destroy every Skeleton, Zombie, and Shade upon the earth and exterminate the necromancers and Vampires who summon them. Unlike their sister order the Black Guard, the Knights of the Raven are ruthless and aggressive, seeking out their enemy rather than waiting for Undead to come to them. At the moment, a great many of the knights are stationed in the town of Siegfriedhof of Stirland on the border of Sylvania. So far, they have only conducted raids, but as their numbers and intelligence grows, and the truth about Mannfred’s return becomes undeniable, they will begin a crusade to take that bleak land away from its dark lords once again. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (History, Necromancy, Strategy/Tactics, Theology), Animal Training, Common Knowledge (any), Dodge Blow, Follow Trail, Perception, Read/Write, Ride, Secret Language (Battle Tongue), Speak Language (Breton or Kislevian) Talents: Cool-headed or Sixth Sense, Focussed Strike or Sharpshooter, Lightning Parry, Marksman, Master Gunner or Quick Draw, Rapid Reload, Seasoned Traveller, Specialist Weapon Group (Crossbow or Longbow, Parrying or Two-handed), Stout-hearted, Strike to Injure, Strong-minded Trappings: Full Plate Armour (Heavy), Lance, Longbow or Crossbow or Two Pistols, Shield or Sword-Breaker or Greatweapon, 1 Silvered or Blessed Weapon, 4 Hawthorn Stakes, Blessed Water, Symbol of the Raven Career Entries Black Guard, Knight, Knight of the Inner Circle Career Exits Captain, Champion, Killer of the Dead, Knight of the Inner Circle, Witch Hunter A Day in the Life The life of the Knights of the Raven is more arduous than that of a typical knight. Their camp in Seigfriedhof is far removed from the comfortable surroundings most knights are used to. The vampiric lords of Sylvania are aware their enemies are mustering, and they are careful to keep a close eye on the Knights, instructing their minions to spy on them and even attack them should the opportunity present itself. The knights have a reputation of being plagued by accident and affliction. Whilst many knights suffer injury or even death whilst training or jousting, such ill fortune seems to strike at the Knights of the Raven more frequently than most. Hunting parties near Seigfriedhof claim that they are more likely to encounter a dangerous beast if a Knight of the Raven rides with them. In the town the knights seem to be involved in coach accidents or injured in tavern brawls on a regular basis. The knights know these mishaps are orchestrated by the creatures they have sworn to destroy. Every time one of their number falls victim to the ploys of the vampires, they steel themselves with added determination to wipe their foes from the face of the Old World. Some knights become impetuous under such circumstances, and after an uncanny spate of accidents it is not unknown for a group of knights to disappear into Sylvania to seek vengeance. Affiliations The Knights of the Raven are members of the Cult of Morr and have a great deal of influence with his priests. They are also known to many members of the Mourners’ Guilds in the towns and cities in the Empire. The knights are considered senior to the Black Guard who protect sites sacred to Morr, and some friendly rivalry exists between the two groups. As experts in fighting the undead the knights are often consulted by those who face them in battle, either singly or as part of an army. Vampire hunters and troll slayers might seek their advice on what it is to face a vampire in single combat, while the generals of armies mustered to meet an undead threat may consult them on what strategies and tactics to employ in war. The knights also search for any lore or advice concerning vampires and their minions. They may cultivate contacts such as Strigany Mmystics or Amethyst Magisters to better understand the foe they seek to wipe from the Old World.